Gary and Mermaid Man! Transcript
Johnny Erain: (It begins where the newsflash starts) We interupt this program for a Bikini Bottom Newsflash! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy have been defeated by their arch enemy the evil Man Ray! And for that they started to cry inside Shady Shoals recently! We now go to the newsreporter Perch Perkins for a special newsreport. (We see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy crying on the couch feeling really upset) Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here along with the two sad heroes who have been defeated by the evil Man Ray crying on the couch. So Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy exactly what happened that day? Mermaid Man: (Sobbing) We lost to surrender to him. We surrender by the evil Man Ray. Now he'll rule Bikini Bottom with all of our powers. And the worse part is I can't remember when I started crying. Perch Perkins: Uh right. You heard it here folks we're all doomed to this town thanks to the evil Man Ray. (We cut to the Snail-Clubhouse where all 25 snails heard the Bikini Bottom News about Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy) Boss: What?!! The two heroes have been defeated by Man Ray?!! Spike: You heard the news, Boss. No one can stop that arch villian with his raygun. Dan: Look at the bright side. They need help by fighting crime but they're not alone as long as we snails are around to help Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy defeat the evil Man Ray. Boss: You're right boys. Those two heroes need us snails' help. Gary: So what? We do a good job fighting crime against villians like Plankton. Daniel: Anyway Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy need our help by fighting crime together. Little Dollar: I vote for Daniel. We need to cheer up the two heroes so they can fight crime again. Yo-yo: I agree. If anyone's going to defeat Man Ray it's us snails. Snellie: But we don't know how to defeat Man Ray together. Lary: Yeah. We don't even have a superhero costume. Foofie: Sir? If I'm correct won't Mr. SquarePants and Mr. Star help Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Boss: No Foofie. We snails are going to help them. Spike: What makes you so sure the yellow sponge and the pink starfish help them? Dan: SpongeBob and Patrick are overweighted remember? They are with Sandy, Squidward, Pearl and Mrs. Puff who are too overweighted. Foofie: Oh that's right. We forgot about that huh? Petey: No wonder they ate too many krabby patties at The Krusty Krab. Mosteeze: Anyway Mr. Krabs will have them back to their actual size by losing weight. Mary: Excuse an wa? Are we going to shady shoals to cheer up Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy or not? Billy: Some three have to stay here and watch T.V. about the special newsreport. Old Gray Snail: Oh you mean us three old alley snails. Old Red Snail: You guys have to stop the villian or Bikini Bottom is toasted! Old Green Snail: Just have the two heroes fight crime again. Micheal: You can always count on us, Alley Snails. Victoria: We're gonna cheer up Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy before you know it. Eugene: And we'll stop Man Ray together. Pat: Meow! Penney: Alley Snails you always stay at our clubhouse by chatting to each other. Sweet Sue: Chatting is what you alley snails do. Edward: Yup. Nobody is going to stop us snails. Not even Man Ray. Rocky: Fighting crime by helping the two heroes is going to be a snap. Gary: So what do you say you guys? Let's go to Shady Shoals and remember we should cheer up Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy for the start. Snellie: Ok Gary. But I got a bad feeling about this. Lary: Yeah. It's not going to be that easy though. Pat: Meow. (So all 22 snails except for the three old alley snails went out of the clubhouse and goes to Shady Shoals on the road across the street. When they got there they went inside and saw Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy crying the couch) Gary: There's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Snellie: Why are they crying on the couch? Lary: We're not sure, Snellie. We should go see what happened. Daniel: Gee. What has Man Ray done to them? Pat: Meow reow. (They slither toward Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy on the couch) Gary: Hello Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. What happened? Daniel: Why aren't the two greatest heroes not combating the evil Man Ray? (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy stopped crying) Mermaid Man: Oh hi. We got terrable news. Man Ray defeated us. But not he'll take over the town and rule the world. Snellie: That sounds really awful. Pat: Meow. Meow. Barnacle Boy: You bet it does. You see Man Ray beat us with his new raygun to get his revenge on me and Mermaid Man. He's way too unbeatable for his revenge. Boss: Does that mean the villian was so unbeatable that he's too strong like that Krabby Patty Kids Meal only at The Krusty Krab? Mermaid Man: Barnacle No! It means we don't have any new sidekicks on our side. Gary: New sidekicks? Pat: Meow? Spike: I think you need to be more prescriptive. Dan: Hmm. Hey heroes, how's about we join you as new sidekicks. Mary: Oui, we'll defeat Man Ray together besides we're good at fighting crime. Mermaid Man: Oh thank you snails. You know, we feel better already. Besides we can't remember why are we feeling really upset. Petey: That's why you got yourselves new sidekicks like us snails. Gary: You see Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, when we snails first met you we used to blows our whistles for emergencies. And we popped The Dirty Bubble and we stopped the Sinister Slug and his revenge and we stopped Jumbo Shrimp from destorying your home but most of all we stopped Plankton teaming up with the five villains you know. So what do you say? Can we coach you two out of retirement to stop this maddnest? Mermaid Man: I suppose it'll be alright. But I'll have my eye on you snails. Now let's pop the dirty bubble! Boss: Actually we're fighting Man Ray. Mermaid Man: Oh right. Then let rain shine on the evil Ray Man! Edward: Ok I think that's close enough. C'mon guys let's stop Man Ray! Penney: Yeah he'll pay for doing this to the two heroes. Gary: Let's do this! All 22 Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Barnacle Boy: Oh brother. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Bikini Bottom where Man Ray is shooting his new raygun at boat mobiles and all buildings as all the people in Bikini Bottom run for their lives) Man Ray: (Laughs evily) I'm ready to rule the world and it's riches! With this new ray gun, nothing can stop me now! Mermaid Man: That's what you think Man Ray! Man Ray: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Mermaid Man: You might as well give up Man Ray you're out numbered. 'Cause we got new sidekicks on our side now! Man Ray: But how is that possibable? I defeated you two for real. Have you forgotten that you can't really stop me? Barnacle Boy: Not even our new sidekicks the 22 snails in Bikini Bottom. Man Ray: Whaaaat?!! Gary: That's right, Man Ray you heard the two heroes. We 22 snails are the new sidekicks of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Daniel: Nothing you can do to touch us snails now. Pat: Meow! Man Ray: (Gets mad) Dooooooooooooooh!! It's on now! Prepare to taste lazer snails!! Mermaid Man: Okay snails that's your Q! Go get him! Attack! All 22 Snails: Yes sir!! (Runs toward Man Ray and knocks him down onto the floor street and bites him scratches him) Barnacle Boy: How does it feel to be defeated now Man Ray?! (All 22 Snails got off of Man Ray while he moans in a lot of pain) Man Ray: Ow. My akin body. Now if you'll excuse me I'll drag myself back to my lair. (Does so) All the People in Bikini Bottom: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Dave: Amazing! Martha: Fantastic! Francis: Wonderful! Franny: Super! Nancy Suzy Fish: Supendolus! Scooter and Sandals: You rock! Dale: Thanks for saving us! Charile: That was awesome! Gary: What's everybody cheering for? Barnacle Boy: They're cheering for you snails for what you did to Man Ray. Daniel: Oh yeah. Nazz: Those snails are amazing! Frank (Red Shirt): Did you see the way they have defeated Man Ray easily? Nat: Yeah. Those snails are great at fighting crime. Frankie Billy: I'll say. They're so realistic. (Just then, Perch Perkins came toward the 22 snails while in front of the camera) Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here with a good news. It seems that the 22 snails defeated Man Ray together and helped Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy out of retirement so now they can fight crime again! I just wanted to ask Gary and the other snails a few questions. So how did you defeated Man Ray together snails? Gary: Meow. All 22 Snails: Meoooow. All people in Bikini Bottom: Snails! Snails! Snails! Snails! Snails! Snails! Snails! Perch Perkins: Well you heard it here folks the snails stop the evil Man Ray and it's all thanks to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Mermaid Man: It was nothing really. Barnacle Boy: Actually it was the new sidekicks that stopped Man Ray. Pat: Meooooow. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the mermalair where the evil Man Ray comes back in and decided to get his revenge) Man Ray: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's new sidekicks "The Snails!" have foiled me for the last time! Or was it the first time? I need an evil plan to get revenge on them once and for all. But how? (Thinks then gets an idea) I've got it. I'll make a robot spy snail that follows Gary and his Snail-Friends and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy around and video tape their plans that moves to me! (Laughs evily. He got right to work on making a spy robot snail that follows Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and Gary and his Snail-Friends by using a lot of tools to built that robot snail. Laughs evily) At this point on vengence will be mine for real! Nothing can stop me after I added a few upgrades to program this robot by recording the snails' moves! Soon the world and Bikini Bottom will be mine to take over (Laughs evily. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to Shady Shoals where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy congratulates all 22 snails for stopping Man Ray) Barnacle Boy: Good job defeating Man Ray, Snails. It was very smart for you biting and scratching him in pain. Gary: Thanks Barnacle Boy. Mermaid Man: I only have one thing by getting an idea that Man Ray is getting his vengence for his next evil plan. Micheal: Next evil plan? What's that? Pat: Meow. Mermaid Man: I don't remember. Eugene: We don't ethier. We mean we manage to stop him this time by working together on our own. Boss: I think I know what Man Ray's next evil plan is. It's the one where he builds a spy robot snail that can copy us snails by recording them and moving them to Man Ray. Mosteeze: A Spy Robot Snail? That's crazy! Petey: Who would have build that robot spy snail in the first place? Pat: Meow. Victoria: Petey, ain't no such thing as a spy snail. It's just a made up machine. Sweet Sue: Boss' pretty sure is that he is right about the whole spy snail robot thing he's talking about. Penney: Yeah I know. If anybody is going to defeat Man Ray that easily I ain't buying it. Edward: We are just keeping everyone in Bikini Bottom safe, Penney. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Rocky: He knows that. (Nathiel, Vera, Lloyd, Clayton, Evelyn, Shubie, Sadie, Sally, Harold, Fred, Thaddeus and Old Man Jenkins came toward Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and all 22 snails) Nathiel: Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy! Come quick Man Ray has returned and he's got a robot spy snail along with him. Fred: A robot spy snail can copy every snail in Bikini Bottom. Thaddeus: Nothing can stop this robot spy snail. Clayton: You and your new sidekicks have to do something. Gary: Well what do you know? Boss was right about the robot spy snail after all. Harold: What did he say? Gary: Uh I mean... Meow. Lloyd: Oh for a second there I thought that snail justed say something. Anyway, Come look! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and all 22 snails looked at the window and saw Man Ray and the robot snail spy coming toward Bikini Bottom for vengence) Pat: Meow! Man Ray: (Laughs evily) I'm back! And this time with the robot spy snail on my side nothing can stop me! Billy: Mother of mercy he's got a robot snail on his side. We got to do something. Boss: Fellas, we gotta stop him for real! Let's go! Pat: Meow! (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and all 22 snails ran outside out of Shady Shoals toward the evil Man Ray and the robot spy snail) Mermaid Man: Not so fast, Man Ray! Barnacle Boy: We got a little surprise for you. Man Ray: Oh really? Well I got a little surprise for you as well. Robot snail record the snails' moves! Robot Spy Snail: Meow. (Recorded the 22 snails' moves) Gary: Hey! Robot Spy Snail: Hey! Mermaid Man: Oh no. Man Ray: (Laughs evily. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Man Ray, The Robot Spy Snail, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and all 22 snails. Man Ray laughs evily) How did you like that spy snail copying you snails?! Snellie: We don't like that spy snail copying us snails! Robot Spy Snail: We don't like that spy snail copying us snails! Lary: Stop copying, Snellie! Robot Spy Snail: Stop copying, Snellie! Pat: Meooooow. Robot Spy Snail: Meoooow. Barnacle Boy: Grapping guppiles Mermaid Man! That robot spy snail is copying the 22 snails! We got to do something. Mermaid Man: You'll never get away with this, Man Ray! Man Ray: Then try and catch me if your new sidekicks the snails can stop the robot snail! (Laughs evily as he runs away) Mermaid Man: Come back here rival! (Chases Man Ray) Barnacle Boy: Hey! Wait up! (Follows Mermaid Man by chasing Man Ray) Mary: Please stop copying us snails! Robot Spy Snail: Please stop copying us snails! Daniel: Wait. Wait. I have an idea! We'll just have to use our moves so that the robot spy snail can't copy us snails. Robot Spy Snail: Can't copy us snails! Gary: Great idea, Daniel! Robot Spy Snail: Great idea, Daniel! Foofie: Why won't this Robot Spy Snail stop copying us snails? Robot Spy Snail: Why won't this robot spy snail stop copying us snails? Foofie: Hey stop copying me! Mosteeze: You're like a copycat robot spy snail! Robot Spy Snail: You're like a copycat robot spy snail! Boss: You just make a big mistake pal! Robot Spy Snail: You just make a big mistake pal! (Boss and Robot Spy Snail started growling at each other) Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Gary: Alright robot snail! Let's dance! Little Dollar: Let's move to the groove! Yo-yo: It's time to dance the moves out of you. Rocky: Don't follow us. We'll follow you! Robot Spy Snail: Let's dance! (Mary's Ex- boyfriend-Boss stopped growling and takes out a music radio and turns it on to the music of "The Whack". and all 22 snails began to dance and whack) Robot Spy Snail: Whoa. (The Robot Spy Snail began to dance too and all the people in Bikini Bottom watched all the snails dance through the window inside Shady Shoals) Sally: Oh my neptune! That Robot Spy Snail is copying the snails' moves! Sadie: Well they better do something or they'll dead! Shubie: You can do it snails! Vera: Show that robot spy snail who's boss! Paco: Yeah. Dance all the way to victory! Frankie Billy: We can't look! Lou Vendor: Does the snails think that they could win against Man Ray's evil robot spy snail? Henry: Yes they do! Look! Martha: They're about to give the robot spy snail out! Harold: Let's not hope Man Ray wins the fighting crime. (All 22 Snails wack the robot spy snail by using their snail tails and making the spy robot snail explode and died with a boom) All 22 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Man Ray: (Saw that the robot spy snail exploded) Curse! My robot spy snail exploded! All because of the 22 snails and their dance moves! I gotta think this through. Mermaid Man: (Caught Man Ray by the handcuffs) Gotta! The only place you'll be thinking is the stoney lonesome. Man Ray: I'm sorry did you say something. Barnacle Boy: It's very simple really. You were defeated by the snails and when your robot spy snail exploded by using their dance moves. Thank you snails. All 22 Snails: You're welcome! All people in Bikini Bottom: (Came out of Shady Shoals and cheered for the 22 snails) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Micheal: We did it! We defeated the robot spy snail! Eugene: And stopped Man Ray for getting his revenge. Victoria: We saved the day with a help of the two greatest heroes ever! Sweet Sue: Boy will SpongeBob and the others be so proud of us snails! Pat: Meow! Penney: Ha ha! I love saving the town in Bikini Bottom! Edward: Yes indeed. And we got Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy out of retirement again. Rocky: Now they can get back to fighting crime! Gary: We couldn't have done it without Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's help. Snellie: You said it, Gary! Lary: Yeah! I love happy endings! (All 22 Snails laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night. Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his Snail-Friends did today) Gary: They say that Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy giving up on fighting crime ever since Man Ray defeated them. But now we got em out of retirement just as thought they needed new sidekicks like us snails. Snellie: We shouldn't have seen that Man Ray is making a robot spy snail today. Lary: Yeah. I'm sure SpongeBob and the others will lose that weight no problem. Gary: Another happy ending for us snails in Bikini Bottom isn't that right you guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Snellie: You said it, Gary! It's going to be a final adventure tomorrow just us snails alone! Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep! (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Snellie: And Snellie! Lary: And Lary! Gary: It's a nice day in town... or is it? Daniel, Snellie, Lary, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky and the rest of the Snail-Friends and I decide to play. Snellie: Gary and the others wonder what the letter is opens it. Lary: It's from the T.V. station asking them to star on a show!!! Gary: We love this idea and decided to go! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Cancelled!" It's our final adventure!!! See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes